The Purpley Smokey Stuff
by Vashfan1
Summary: There is stuff around Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei's head and Yusuke *gulp*GOES TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
1. Keiko and Yusuke

****

ok this is a not so good thing and so it is bad to me. n_n

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It starts off as a very different day. Yusuke went *gulp* to SCHOOL!!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!

Yusuke: oh boy I can't wait to get to school! Today is going to be a perfect day! n_n 

At school something was very different. Yusuke was early!!!!!!!!!! 

Yusuke: I wonder were Keiko is. Usually she would be here right now.

About an hour after school started Keiko finally showed up. At lunch Yusuke went to the roof.

Yusuke: what are you doing up here?

Keiko: cutting class.

Oh and by the way Yusuke is actually wearing his school uniform Keiko isn't.

Yusuke:*turns around so he is not facing Keiko* You know you could get in trouble for cutting class.

Keiko: yah so.

Yusuke: I'm leaving.

Keiko: *walks toward Yusuke* oh and one more thing. Nice uniform.

Yusuke: *turning around sharply and slapping Kekio* KEIKO YOU JERK!! *SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!!!! 


	2. Kuwabara and Hiei

****

CHAPTER 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: what a beautiful morning. I can't wait to meet my friends. n_n

so Hiei walks to Kuwabara's house and climbs through his window.

Hiei: *standing over Kuwabara's bed* I hope he walks up soon. My muffins are getting cold.

Kuwabara: *sleep talking* am not. I am not stupid!! I'm just as smart as that little shrimp. AM NOT! CUT IT OUT!!!!

Hiei: *whispers* maybe I should wake him up. He has been sleeping all day *looks at clock. time reads 9:00am*.*pokes Kuwabara* psssst Kuwabara wake up.

Kuwabara: *turns over and faces Hiei* 

-_o I don't wanna go to school mommy.

Hiei: No this is Hiei, you know your friend.

Kuwabara: whatever. *turns over and faces the wall* -_-....................

.................................................. 0_0 HIEI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!!!

Hiei: I thought I'd bring you some muffins. n_n

Kuwabara: o_0. Oh, haha I get it. It probably has poison in it.

Hiei: why on earth would I put poison in it? I would never try and hurt you.

Kuwabara: maybe not on earth but Spirit World...........

Hiei: Oh Kuwabara. You're so funny!!!!

Kuwabara: Are you ok? I think you're head might be on backwards. 

Hiei: Silly Kuwabara. I made these for you because I love you!

Kuwabara: Yeah, um, which _LOVE _do you mean because I'm sort of.....

Hiei: Silly Kuwabara. I made these because you're my best friend. Well you can have the muffins I gotta go some where and.......

Kuwabara: are you sure these are 

non-toxic?

Hiei: *rudely interrupted* Silly Kuwabara would you ever doubt one of you're best friends? Good-bye.

Kuwabara: well I don't think so. He sounded kinda nice when he said "Silly Kuwa........" *yells out the window intensely* HEY SHRIMP, DON'T CALL ME SILLY OR I'LL STEP ON YOU!!!! YEAH, CAUSE YOU'RE SO SMALL!!! I wonder why he was acting so funny? 


	3. Koenma and Stuff

****

Ok. that's different to me but if it isn't to you then were ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's 3:00pm and Kuwabara is sitting on his bed still wondering. Until he heard someone yelling right out side his window.

Keiko: come on Kuwabara were going to be late. Are you still trying to figure out how to get dressed?

Kuwabara: *runs to window* CANIT URAMESHI. I KNOW HOW TO GET DRESSED!!!!

Kuwabara looks out the window noticing that it isn't Yusuke, but Keiko!!

Kuwabara: KEIKO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!*pause* AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD TROUBLE GETTING DRESSED ONCE!?!

Keiko: Come on Kuwabara! Koenma said that he wanted to see us!!

Kuwabara: uh, ok. I'll be right down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~At Koenma's Place Thing~

Koenma: *grins* I wonder if that spell I looked up really works...  
  
Ogre: Sir, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to use spells you can't   
control? What spell did you use anyways?  
  
Koenma: It's uh... Lemme check!  
  
Ogre: *facefault* Sir!!  
  
Koenma: Ah! Here it is! "The   
personality-switcher-changer-thing-a-ma-bobber-of-purpley-doomness-Bwahahahahahaaaaa-*lightning   
bolt flashes as thunder goes  
boom*-hahahahaaaaaa!" It just sounded so cool I HAD to try it on something!  
  
Ogre: *sweatdrops* But, Sir, what if it DOES work and you need them on a   
mission? What will happen?  
  
Koenma: Well, I don't know, really.  
  
Ogre: *sweatdrops* What does it do, anyways?  
  
Koenma: -.- *blink*  
  
Ogre: -.- *blink*  
  
Koenma: -.o *blink blink*  
  
Ogre: o.- *blink blink*  
  
Koenma: n_n I'm not exactly sure, Ogre. Let's find out! *switches on screen   
showing Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara walking towards the spirit world portal with purpley stuff around Yusuke and Keiko*  
  
Ogre: *facefault* Sir...  



	4. Muffins

****

Ok. By now if I was Kuwabara I would freak out and just wait for everything to be over. Thankfully I'm not. On with the fourth chapter. *Keiko is really Yusuke and Yusuke is really Keiko*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuwabara: Yusuke?.......

Yusuke: Yes Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: I mean Keiko??

Keiko: Yeah?

Kuwabara: Have you noticed the Purpley smoke stuff circling around you and Yusuke's head??

Keiko: Oh. I guess there is stuff circling around us. Oh well Koenma will help us fix this mess.

Kuwabara: I hope you're right. Cause if you're not I'm not hanging around you anymore.

Keiko: *on her hands and knees* thank you, thank you, thank you!!

Kuwabara: I'm not going to hang around a girl for the rest of my life. *has hearts in his eyes* Unless it's _Yukina_!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally they arrive at the Spirit World portal thingy.

Keiko: Finally we're here. Now hopefully Koenma will fix this spell thing. 

Kuwabara: Yeah and if this thing is not reversible than Koenma is......

Keiko: Shut-up and get in the portal Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: HEY, WATCH IT URAMESHI. Or Yukimora??*pause* I'll call you.................... Uramora. n_n

So they went in the portal and ended up at Koenma's place. They were escorted up to his office and they went through the door and say Koenma sitting at his desk and then.........

Kuwabara: *hands around Koenma's neck* CHANGE.......THEM........BACK......YOU.........TODDLER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koenma: *chocking* GET YOU'RE HANDS OF MY NECK!! *cough cough*

Kuwabara: oh sorry. You have to change them back.

Koenma: ok. Just let me check the book.

*rummaging through a pile of junk* I can't find it.

Kuwabara: WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keiko: *joining Kuwabara* YOU HAVE TO FIND IT WERE IS IT!!!!! *both Kuwabara and Keiko have there hands around Koenma's neck*

Yusuke: *spots a book on the floor and picks it up* Um excuse me. *Keiko and Kuwabara are still yelling* um excuse me!!!!*still yelling* HEY!!!!!!*everyone goes quiet* is this the book you were looking for??

Koenma: Hey he found it!

Yusuke: hey!!

Koenma: I mean she found it!! n_n 

*sweat drops*

Kuwabara: so what's it say?

Koenma: it say's that the one who is not infected with "The   
personality-switcher-changer-thing-a-ma-bobber-of-purpley-doomness-Bwahahahahahaaaaa-*lightning   
bolt flashes as thunder goes  
boom*-hahahahaaaaaa!" has to hit them with................._muffins_???????

Kuwabara: Hey I got muffins! *reaches into his pocket and pulls out the muffins Hiei gave him*

Keiko: Where did you get thoughs?

Kuwabara: Hiei gave them to me?

Keiko: _Hiei_!?!?!?!

Kuwabara: Yeah and hold still!!*aims for Keiko and makes a direct hit. Same with Yusuke*

Yusuke: Why am I in my Uniform.

Keiko: and why am I in what Yusuke normally wears?

Kuwabara: hehehehehehheeheheheheehehe!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on earth Kuwabara ran into Hiei.

Kuwabara: oh hey Hiei!

Hiei: why hello Kuwabara how are yo.........

before Hiei could finish Kuwabara had hit him with a muffin.

Hiei: You hit me with a muffin again and I swear I will torture you!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: everything is back to the way it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Vashfan1:OR IS IT!?!?!?!!?!? 

Kuwabara: No I think it is.

Vashfan1:oh ok. 


End file.
